A Blast Beat
by livingdead818
Summary: A story of Gohan/Videl of when they meet and the oddity that goes with it.
1. Chapter 1,2

Chapter 1

He lay on his bed listening to the falling rain hit the roof, it was raining harder than it usually did this early in the morning. It was two o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep, the thoughts racing through his mind had kept him awake '_I can't believe that I have to go to school, this is just stupid… they can't even teach me anything I learned that already; maybe college would be more of a challenge but oh no I need to go to high school to get a degree, this going to be so damn boring. Well might as well try and get some sleep so I don't sleep during class on the first day.'_ With that he rolled over hoping that sleep would conquer his mind, but he had no such luck. He just fell into a light sleep when it was already getting light out.

"Big brother, big brother you need to get up so we can has breakfast and so you can go to school!" a very hyper 7 year old shouted gleefully while jumping on his targets stomach.

"hn, Goten get off of me" Gohan said rolling over to try and shake his little brother off of him.

"But mom said that I can't eat unless you're awake and she told me to wake you… so get up."

"I only want a couple more minutes" Gohan mumbled into his pillow.

"Okay, but mom wont like it…" Goten teasingly said while leaving the room.

Suddenly his brain came back to the land of the living '_mom! Oh god she's gonna be pissed if I don't get up right now. Great.'_ He groaned as he unwillingly got up to get ready for school when he heard his mom yell.

"Gohan, you better be getting up!" he could just picture her grabbing the pan.

"Yeah, I'm up!" he yelled back; he then got up to go shower and get dressed.

He walked into the kitchen still looking groggy. "Oh heavens Gohan didn't you sleep last night?" chichi said looking over her eldest son his eyes were puffy, hair more tousled than normal, and he even was dressed sloppily not having his shirt tucked in and then she noticed his clothes and she frowned. "Those aren't the clothes I got for you."

"No I couldn't sleep, and there is no way in hell that I was going to wear those clothes." He said crossing his arms over his chest, he had quite the attitude when he didn't get sleep or when he was made, but right now it was the lack of sleep talking not his sayin side.

"But in the clothes I picked you looked like a gentlemen, and in those you look like a…" she was cut off by him.

"A teenager." He finished her sentence grabbing some food.

He finished up his enormous pile of food and said goodbye to his mom and brother and took flew off to the dreaded Orange Star High.

He reached Satan city when he heard gunshots and screaming, that alerted him from his dazed state and he decided to fly down and see what was happening. There was 5 thugs trying to rob a bank and cops surrounding the perimeter hiding behind their cars. He couldn't believe it.

'_the cops are actually giving the thugs the upper hand by cowering, aren't they suppose to be trying to prosecute them?'_ he thought to himself and changed into super sayin form and flew down to talk to one of the cops. He scared the cop when so suddenly just appeared there out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" the cop asked him and he was now pointing his gun at Gohan, Gohan rolled his eyes at these antics and sighed.

"Aren't you suppose to have that pointed toward the criminals?" the cop looked down to see what he was talking about and jumped when he noticed what was happening.

"Gosh, I sure am sorry about."

"Whatever so why aren't you guys pursuing the criminals?"

"Cuz it's just too dangerous."

Gohan was shocked by that "So, you're just going to sit here like a bunch of scared ducks?"

The cop blushed at that remark "w-were waiting for Videl, she's the best crime fighter Satan city as ever had."

Gohan laughed at that "oh that's rich, your all waiting on one person to take on 5, and you thought that 30 of you against the 5 were dangerous, man cops are dumb here" he was still laughing and the cop was now red with anger so he decided to speak up.

"Watch it young man, she's very strong and if you don't pay her some respect then she might fight you." The cop thought that would threaten this rude teenager.

He stopped laughing for a moment so he could speak "and why would I give her respect?"

The cops face got redder "well because her father is the saver of the earth and she protects the city."

"Really, saver of the earth, and who might that be?" Gohan asked seriously interested and irritated.

"Boy kid what do you live under a rock? It's Hercule Satan of course, the one who saved us all from cell."

Gohan's face faltered for a moment and then he burst out laughing even more than before and the cops face if possible was even redder than before; when a different cop shouted "look Videl is finally here!" Gohan stopped laughing to look over at a yellow copter, and what was getting out of the copter shocked him '_this… this is who they were all waiting for? She's like 5'2", honestly are the cops brain-dead in the city?'_ he then felt her ki and it was stronger than everyone else's around except for his. '_that's impressive, I'll give her credit for that but I doubt she can fair against 5 men with guns.'_ He thought still observing the scene still next to the cop, he was laughing at a few moments ago.

The fight started almost instantly between Videl and one of the thugs with one swift round kick to the side of the guys head he was out, she flipped backwards on her hands to kick another thug in the face before she landed, it was then that one of the thugs pointed his gun at her. '_oh shit!_' was all she could think at that time her life flashed before her eyes and she heard people scream as the gun fired a shot that was suppose to end her life, but she never fell lifelessly to the floor.

Slowly she opened one eye, and standing in front of her was a person with golden hair with an out stretched hand toward the man with the gun. She then opened both eyes and saw the bullet fall out of the persons hand when at the same moment he threw a ball of light at the attacker and he fell over… dead? She didn't know. The 2 remaining criminals decided to drop the robbery and flee but Gohan blasted the tires out with another blast so there van fell over, and the cops rushed over to them. Seeing that the deed was finally done Gohan looked at his watch "Shit!" he said trying to rush off for school, but Videl stopped him.

"Wait!"

Unsure he stopped and turned to her "yes?" was all he said.

"Th-thank you for saving me, but you have to give a statement to the cops."

"You're welcome, but I can't now I have to go."

"You have too" she argued.

"Give them my statement for me, you were there you know what happened. I have to go." He said not letting her stop him again and flew off again.

Videl was taken aback for 3 reasons right now 1) she almost died 2) she saw blue balls of light come out of someone's hand and 3) said person just flew into the sky. She couldn't believe it. Just then reality hit her now she couldn't believe how he talked to her '_god he was rude! Who the hell does he think he is making me seem useless and then ordering me what to do, I am Videl Satan I don't take that shit from anyone._' "Bye chief I got to get to school" she said hopping into her copter.

"Oh yes thank you Videl, and be sure to think the gold fighter for us will ya?"

"What, how would I do that chief?" she was bewildered why would he say that?

"Well he goes to school with you doesn't he? He had one of those orange star badges on his shirt."

"I see, well I'll be sure to thank him for you, bye now." '_oh this is just grand, I'll be able to confront that jerk and show him what's up… now what was he wearing again? Oh yeah he was wearing dark blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt, I didn't see the badge though, he must have a sweater or something… no he took off right in front of me and was just wearing the t-shirt… think Videl think… ah yes it was at the bottom of his shirt like mine I'll definitely be able to find him now. Oh and he has blonde hair and the most amazing teal eyes… what? Videl don't think like that you don't even know him…. But he sure was gorgeous._' She smiled to herself the rest of the way to high school in hopes of finding this gold fighter.

Chapter 2

"So Videl, is the gold fighter as dreamy as they say?" a bubbly blonde with a squeaky voice asked her friend.

"What, oh heavens no he's actually more of a jerk than anything." The raven hair friend replied angrily.

"But Videl, shouldn't you be nicer to him since he saved you and all?" the same blonde named Erasa asked.

"Nope I don't need saving or him." Videl replied mashing her hands together.

And the blonde guy next to her Sharpner let a wise crack in "yeah cuz all you need is me babe" he said putting his arm around her shoulders. She growled out of annoyance and then elbowed him in the ribs making him move his arm.

"Class I need to have your attention once more today" their teacher Miss. Fauler said. All students looked up to the front of the room. "Alright, good… we have a new student with us today, he scored perfectly on all the entrance exams, you could really learn something from him, you may enter now." Everyone had their speculations about him right after hearing what Miss. Fauler told them but right when he walked into the room jaws dropped and Videl glared looking at what he was wearing, before the teacher could say anything else she spoke out.

"You!" she yelled angrily pointing her finger at him. He cocked his head and then glared at the direction of the class, it was her the Satan girl '_of all the luck.'_ He thought. Then said back "I what?"

"You're the guy, the gold fighter!" he froze for a second thinking that he was screwed and then remembered a very important detail.

"Don't be stupid, I don't even know what that is." He thought of playing dumb first since he was new and wasn't sure if he should know details about the said fighter or not.

Videl dropped her finger and clenched her hands into fists at her sides "I'm not stupid!" was all she replied back. And he rolled his eyes making her even more angry.

"Videl that is enough, you don't even know this students name and you are accusing him of being some super hero, crime fighter of the city or not, interrupt like that again and I will give you detention." Videl's jaw dropped this never happened to her before and she drooped into her seat crossing her arms over her chest and still glaring at Gohan. "Now that, that's taken care of students this is Son Gohan, is there anything you would like to add?" Miss. Fauler asked him.

"No, I'm good." She didn't like that rudeness either but she decided she can let it slide since he was sorta just attacked.

"Right then you can have a seat in anyone that's open." He nodded and started walking over to his seat when he heard a high pitched irritating sound.

"You-who! Gohan there's one up here cutie" Erasa said with a wink and pointed to the seat next to her. Gohan sighed seeing how close that seat was to Videl but went up there anyway since the blonde was being friendly.

"Hello" he said as he sat down.

"Hey there cutie, I'm Erasa next to me here is Videl and the one next to her is Sharpner."

"Hi everyone." He got a glare from Videl instead of a greeting.

"Hey nerd boy" Sharpner greeted.

Gohan's eye twitched "what did you just call me?"

"Nerd boy, why?" Sharpner said casually. Videl piped in "yeah you're not a super hero, your just a student who studied hard and got high marks, what can you do?"

He froze in his seat for a moment "why do I need to be super to kick his ass?" the three of them almost fell out of their chairs.

"What did you say nerd, you think you can beat me up?"

Gohan laughed a little "I don't think it, I know it."

"Why you, you don't know who your messing with!" Sharpner threatened.

Gohan was truly unfazed "and who might I be dealing with?" he said bored, his anger went to boredom that fast since he was too tired for this shit.

"I'm Sharpner…"

"Yeah I got that part" Gohan interrupted him and put his head on his desk like he was going to sleep, and he didn't think it was a bad idea since this wasn't anything but homeroom.

That got Sharpner even more pissed the nerd was just pushing his luck so much "I'm captain of the boxing club, and I train in Mr. Satan's personal gym, I'm one of the star pupils." He said proudly yet still pissed."

"Wow, you should be really proud of that" Gohan said mockingly half asleep now.

Videl interrupted now since he just dissed her father "it is something to be proud of, my father is the one who beat cell, so training under him is very special."

"mmhm special" Gohan said an inch from sleep.

"Why you, who the hell do you think you are?" Videl yelled at him standing up now.

He growled annoyed she was keeping him from sleep "who the hell do you think you are to keep me from sleep?"

"I am Videl Satan, Hercule Satan's daughter."

"So what, that doesn't mean that I have to think you're the shit, and that your father is awesome, which he isn't and finally it doesn't mean that you can just accuse me of being something that I'm not."

The two were glaring at each other so heatedly that Erasa and Sharpner didn't know what was going to happen but thinking that Videl was going to hit the poor guy Erasa spoke, "So Gohan do you know about the gold fighter?"

"What?" he said not really paying attention and still glaring at Videl.

"Do you know about the gold fighter?"

He calmed and dropped his stare "no, who is that?"

"Well no one knows who he is, but he showed up this morning and saved Videl at a bank robbery, and he has blonde hair and is super strong. That's all people know thus far but I also here he's quite the hottie."

He had to fight a blush at being called a hottie, it would just blow his whole cover so he thought fast "hear that Videl, the gold fighter you accused me of being is blonde, and I have black hair."

"So what, you're wearing the same thing."

"What do you mean so what? anyone could wear this, but hello the hair people don't just change their hair." He said tugging on his own for good measure.

Videl sighed "you got a point there… but the people at the cell games could change their hair, my dad said that was a trick though."

Just then a huge gust of wind went through the classroom making paper fly all over and Videl to fall down to her but. "What the heck was that?" she said rubbing her sore backside. She looked up at Gohan who had his fists clenched on his desk and seemed to be glaring at it, just then the bell rang and he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What, where'd he go?" she asked puzzled.

"What does it matter if nerd boy ran off to his next class?" Sharpner asked.

"Stop calling him that Sharpy it isn't nice." Erasa said picking up her stuff. "Plus why do you wanna know huh Videl?" Erasa said nudging her playfully.

"I think that gust of wind was created by him, he looked so pissed about something, and I still think he's the gold fighter since the gold fighter talked to me the same way and no one in this city has ever done that before, I will find this mystery out." The last part of that was more left for her mind but she didn't care since she had to find out this Son Gohan fellow.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Surprisingly Gohan didn't want to eat at lunch, he wanted to sleep; outside in the warm air, under an oak tree for shade. The grass was actually comfy, laying down he used his bag as a pillow; he was just on the brink of sleep when 3 people came over to talk to him and eat lunch with him, though one of those people he really didn't want to talk to.

"Hey Gohan, mind if we join you?" Erasa asked cheerfully. He rolled over and grunted, really annoyed that he was being kept from sleep he could have without getting in trouble for it. "So is that a yes?" she asked again. He sighed not wanting to be mean to the only person who has been nice enough to not calm him a nerd thus far.

"Yeah, that's fine" he said as he got into a sitting position.

"Great, thanks cutie" Erasa said as she sat and gestured for the other two to sit as well, reluctantly they did. "So Gohan how has the rest of your day been?" Erasa asked trying to get a conversation going.

He shrugged "it's been boring and tiresome."

Sharpner got a smug look on his face "to much for you nerd boy?" Gohan glared at him "Don't call me that" Gohan snapped at him, Sharpner glared back at him.

"Why not, it's what you are, it's your birthright" Sharpner stopped glaring and now had the smug look on his face again. Gohan rubbed his temples trying to stay calm but it wasn't working so well.

"You don't know what the hell I am, just because I'm smart it doesn't make me a nerd, and my birthright, you don't know what the fuck I was born for" he said now very irritated. '_next time some big threat comes and wants to kill everyone, your all dead.' _ He seethed to himself. Sharpner and the others were surprised by that come back, they really weren't expecting anything like that from him.

"Okay just calm down, both of you" Erasa said getting worried that Sharpner was going to pummel poor Gohan.

Videl glared at the situation at hand the gears were just turning in her brain '_so he's not a nerd, even though he aced the entrance exams. He's not afraid of Sharpner, though Sharpner looks like he could crush him. That's odd very odd, he has to be the gold fighter, that's the only way a nerd wouldn't be afraid of a jock.'_ She had to question him now. "So you're not a nerd?"

Gohan slowly turned his glare away from Sharpner and looked in the direction the voice that was speaking to him came from when his eyes finally met her quizzical ones his eyes shot open he just noticed that he almost gave away his biggest secret '_shit I gotta calm down, I gotta keep calm. But it's so difficult there just so stupid… no! that's not helping, there nice people just ignorant.'_ He sighed and finally answered her question "well I guess I kinda am" he said nervously and grinned a bit too. Sharpner's jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me, after all that shit… your just gonna say you are a nerd, what the hell man?" Sharpner asked now irritated.

Gohan rolled his eyes "well, I just don't like being called nerd boy. In aspects of being a nerd yes I am smart, but I am not some crazed book worm with nothing better to do with my time than study or learn about some new planet or whatever the hell they do."

"You don't look like a nerd either" Erasa piped in while eating the rest of her food.

"Thanks Erasa." She just smiled at him and drank her juice.

Videl glared at him again, she was getting confused '_why would he just change his story like that? He's gotta be hiding something and I think I know what it is.'_ "So you are a nerd?"

Gohan face palmed "not really."

Videl's glare changed a confused look " what do you mean not really? I heard what you said after my first question you did call yourself one, and now you are saying that you're not, it's one or the other."

'_Damn what do I do, I kinda dug a hole on this, gotta think of a diversion or change the subject… think think, oh Sharpner said that he trains… let's go with that.' _ He blew off what Videl said and turned to Sharpener once again, "You said that you train, so what do you train for?" he said trying to show interest.

"Oh, yeah I train for two things first my boxing and second martial arts" Sharpner said proudly.

Gohan looked worried "and which of those things do you train under Hercule?"

"Well both, he has a gym I lift weights in there and he also helps me with my fighting." Gohan couldn't help but laugh at that causing Sharpner and Videl to get angry.

"Why the hell is that funny?" Videl asked. "Yeah no kidding" Sharpner added.

He didn't answer her yet again and went on to talk to Sharpner "are you any good?" he said still kinda laughing.

"Damn it Gohan stop ignoring me!" Videl yelled at him. The 3 looked at her surprised.

"I'm not ignoring you." Gohan said in a sort of way that is sounded like a question.

"No, you are!" she yelled again.

He closed one eye from the loudness hurting his saiyan ears "stop yelling please."

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Alright what, what do you want? That better?" he yelled back at her, once again she was taken aback, but gained her composure and glared at him.

"I want the truth!"

"Stop yelling now!"

"Fine, tell me the truth though."

He sighed this was really annoying, he thought that school would be boring not irritating, he threw his hands up in surrender "fine… I'm a nerd."

Videl face palmed "that's not what I meant and you know it" she snapped at him.

"Did I make it that obvious?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. Videl was furious by now ready to tear him apart, he was just begging for it now, she took a couple of deep breaths.

"I meant about the gold fighter" she said trying to not explode. He was about to say something when the bell rang and he disappeared again. "Damn it, how the hell does he keep disappearing?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down V your gonna blow a gasket, maybe you should talk to him before Sharpy has the chance to piss him off" Erasa said dusting her clothes off.

"Good idea, but how Sharpner is kind of a jackass" Videl and Erasa both laughed while they walked to class at Sharpners expense.

"I am not" Sharpner said pouting.

The rest of the day went on without confrontation until Videl saw Gohan going to the roof after school, so she followed him up there and waited 'til he was standing on the edge before she spoke to him.

"What are you doing?" she said a bit worried. He was startled by her voice jumped a little, lost his footing and slipped off the edge of the building. She screamed and ran over to the edge faster than she ever could and grabbed a hold of his hand before he lost his grip on the side of the building, she struggled a lot more than she thought she would pulling him up. He was finally on the roof again and they were both on their knees she was panting and he wasn't. "What the hell Gohan?" she said trying to steady her breathing.

"What do you mean?"

"What were you doing that close to th…"

"I wasn't going to jump if that's what you think…"

"Really? You coulda fooled me since you… just kinda did."

He shook his head "no, I didn't jump you frightened me and I lost my footing then fell."

"I'm sure that's what they all say."

He rolled his eyes "I wasn't going to jump I didn't know that you were there, thank you if that's what your waiting for" he said as he got up to leave.

"Wh-what? I wasn't waiting for a thank you, you must be crazy I was waiting for the truth" she too stood up.

"Okay, what truth is it this time, be specific so I don't answer wrong this time" he said sarcastically and turned to face her.

She glared at him "I want to know the truth on why you were up here."

He rolled his eyes "I told you already, I was just looking at the view, I wasn't going to jump, seriously that's all."

"Really?" she said in a disbelieving tone.

He sighed and took her wrist and led her over to the edge of the building "look" was all he said once they were on the ledge.

"it's the city, so what's so special about this?"

"I never saw it like this before, I bet it would be amazing at night." He said looking at the sight of the city.

She smiled at him while he was staring into the distance and stopped herself before he could see it "you've never seen a city at night?"

He shook his head "this is my first time in this city at all." Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"So where do you live then?"

"I live off in the country."

"That is probably nice too, but yeah you really should see it at night though, with all the lights and all, hey if you're not doing anything tonight maybe I could show you around so you can see it?"

"huh, oh yeah that sounds nice, I'll see if I can" he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to see if I can stay out."

"That doesn't make sense, why don't you just call?"

"I don't have a phone…"

"What, are you kidding how could you not have a phone?" he shrugged "here you can use mine."

"Okay thanks." He dialed his landline.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom it's Gohan."

"Oh hi, why aren't you home yet? Or you alright?" Chichi said getting panicked.

"I'm fine mom, I was going to ask you if I could stay out tonight?"

"Stay out, what do you mean stay out?"

"It means stay out as in not come home until late."

"Until late; you don't know how to handle yourself in the city uh- uh Mr you come straight home."

He thought about telling her he wouldn't be alone, but then she'd ask who was he with and it would all go to hell right there, he sighed "alright mom, bye." He disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Videl. "Sorry Videl I can't tonight, maybe on a Friday, well bye." He left before she could say anything else. And once again she was frustrated.

'_Try to distract me from finding out if you're the golden fighter eh? Well you wont get away with it! I will find out wither you are or not!'_ she thought to herself heading home now too.

'_Why does she keep asking me things? Does she really think I'm the gold fighter? Not good, not good I have to think of a diversion, oh I know I'll just fly to school in my gi and change when I get to the school. Yeah that's perfect that should lead her off for sure, since I would no longer have the same clothes as the gold fighter.' _ Gohan thought right before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gohan… Gohan… Gohan… Gohan… WAKE UP!" Goten shouted while running into the bedroom. "You gotta get up now!" he was growing impatient since he couldn't eat until Gohan was awake and downstairs, so he decided to shake him awake "Goooohaaan!"

"What?" he exclaimed and jumped out of bed since that scared him.

"It's time for breakfast so hurry up and we can eat." With that the little ball of energy ran out of the room.

"Good morning sweetheart, sleep well last night?" Chichi greeted him as he finally came down ready to go to school, or at least she thought he was going to school "Gohan, why are you wearing a gi, you are suppose to be getting ready for school not training, no sir!"

"This is what I'm wearing to school, well on the way there so no one can recognize me while I fly there; oh and I think I should get an alarm clock after school."

"Well alright, I suppose that okay… why do you want an alarm clock when Goten is so good at waking you up?"

Goten nodded his head in agreement "mhmm I am." He said with a smile.

"Nah-ah, it's a rude awaking every day, and I don't want to start off ever day being woke up that way that's all; no offense Goten." After that he started to shovel down his breakfast like Goten who just nodded since he too was stuffing his face.

"Alright fine, you can get an alarm clock; just curious why did you want to stay out late last night?"

"Oh I wanted to see the city at night."

She cocked her eyebrow not really believing that was the whole story "really see what of it exactly? Don't tell me you've become a delinquent and joined a gang, I had a feeling that this wh…" Gohan cut her off.

"I just wanted to see the lights of the city all lit up… that's all I swear."

She held her ground for a moment longer and saw some logic in what he said "alright, but you know swearing is bad, you shouldn't do that."

He rolled his eyes "bye mom I have to go now, bye Goten."

"Bye Gohan" they both said at the same time.

While flying peacefully to school once he reached the city he heard screaming once again, and couldn't help but to go see what was going on. So he flew down in his super saiyan form. When he reached the scene he stayed out of sight observing the antics going on. This time there was 8 thugs trying to rob the bank yet again. He looked at it bored hoping that it would be something more exciting. '_I bet that Videl will certainly be able to handle this one, well maybe suppose I should stay and see if she needs help, but if she doesn't hurry up I'm gonna take these guys out myself, what time is it anyway? Oh shit I don't have time to wait I'm gonna be late, gotta start this now.' _He walked onto the scene and one of the cops recognized him from last time.

"Hey it's the gold fighter again, are you here to help out?" the cop shouted at him.

He face palmed because of that stupid cop now the robbers were aware that he was there "does the element of surprise mean nothing to you? And what the hell else would I be doing here?" he didn't wait for a response and pursued to the criminals.

"Hey kid you better get the hell outta here this isn't play school." One of the robbers mocked him.

He smirked evilly at that "if this isn't play school then why do you all have toys?" he said while looking at the 4 staring at their guns.

"We got a wise guy here boys, we know how to take care of wise guys." The robber said and the 4 of them all pointed their guns at Gohan and they were ready to shoot, but right when they pulled the triggers they were all on the floor unconscious and all bystanders had no idea how it happened but he just appeared in front of them; he then held his hand out toward the van and once again blasted the back two tires of it with a ki ball. "that should take care of that, and I'm sure that Videl there can help you out with the rest of them." He said as he was about to fly off but Videl stopped him and tackled him to the ground.

"Videl he's not one of the robbers!" a cop shouted at her.

They rolled a couple of times and when they finally stopped he ended up on top of her, he didn't even get to get over the shock of what happened cuz she flipped him over his head and pinned him on his back. "what the hell do you think you're doing?" she seethed at him. He couldn't respond though his world was spinning from all of what was happening. When she jumped on him he was already a foot off the ground, she smacked his face being impatient from not getting a response.

"Wh-what just happened?" he asked still a bit dazed.

She snarled at him "I'm asking the questions here, what the hell were you doing steeling my job?"

"What? I didn't."

"Really you didn't?"

"No I didn't, what just happened?"

" I think you did, and I just took your blonde ass down." She said smugly while still glaring at him.

'_wait, what? she just took me down? For real, wow she's stronger than I thought she was, wait that means that she attacked me while I while my back was turned and for no reason, what a bitch.'_ He flipped her over after that thought and pinned her this time. "it isn't nice to attack people when they didn't do anything and aren't facing you."

"Well it's not nice to steel people's jobs either, but hey you did that so…" she once again flipped him over and slammed his back on the ground this time.

"What the hell is your problem, in case you didn't notice there is still a shit ton of stuff that has to get done, I was only helping."

"You didn't help shit, you just want to take my job."

"What is your job exactly?"

"I protect the city, that's what I do so just stay out of my way."

He scoffed at that "nice line where did you get it, your father?" she rose her fist and was going to strike him but her caught her fist "well protector of the city I think you should do your job." With that he threw her off of him by her fist. When she landed she rolled a little bit. "You should really learn some manners spoiled little rich bitch." He said as he flew off to go to school which he was now late to because of her.

5 minutes later he was changed and at the school opening the door for the class he was 15 minutes late for, "well, well Mr. Son you decided to show up after all, and why might you be late?" the teacher asked him.

"I umm over slept" he said sheepishly and did the trademark grin.

"Hmm well unfortunately that doesn't excuse you from a tardy now take your seat."

"Wow nerd I'm surprised that you over slept, I never thought that you would wanna miss school" Sharpner teased.

"Lay off Sharpy, hey Gohan don't you have an alarm?" Erasa asked sweetly.

"I don't, but I'm going to get one after school today."

"Oh that's splendid we can all go to the mall together, granted Videl even shows up" Erasa squeaked with glee.

"But I just have to get a clock, not much of a shopping trip."

"Nonsense Gohan, it'll be fun plus you'll be able to explore the city a little bit."

"Aren't you going to try and talk your way out of it?" he whispered to Sharpner.

"Nah, she won't have any of it anyway she'll drag us there if we say no" Sharpner whispered back.

"Oh…"

"Then it's settled, ooo the 4 of us are going to have a blast I'm sure of it" Erasa squealed with delight.

Just then Videl walked in 25 minutes late "well Miss. Satan I hope you have a better excuse than Mr. Son had." The teacher said to her.

"Huh?" was all she said as she looked in the direction of where Gohan is sitting; he was slouched down trying to hide behind a book. '_strange… he's late too. Gee wonder why that is, hmm he's got different clothes than the gold fighter today, that doesn't matter I know it's him!'_

"Umm Videl, why are you late?" the teacher tried again.

"Oh sorry, there was a pretty big bank robbery this morning, and an altercation with an unruly spectator."

"Well… I guess I'll let it slide this time, but please try to be on time." she nodded and went to her seat glaring at Gohan the whole way over. "So, you were late too?" she asked right when she sat down.

'_Man this girl really doesn't stop, does she?'_ he was about to answer when Erasa cut in.

"Oh Videl, it's wonderful we're all going to the mall after school today" she said overjoyed.

"And… who's this all?" Videl asked still glaring at Gohan.

"Well me, you, Sharpner, and Gohan isn't it great?"

"Oh very… so Go-"

"Hey did you see the gold fighter again today at the robbery?" Erasa cut her off.

She sighed "unfortunately yes I did."

"What, how can you say that's unfortunate? I think he's a great fighter."

"Pft, he isn't a great fighter he uses those tricks like at the cell games."

"Oh… we-" Gohan cut her off.

"There not tricks" he said plainly.

The 3 of them looked over at him, "and how do you know that?" Videl questioned.

"Well… umm… you see… what I meant… was…"

"I think what he meant was that there wasn't any televised thing for there to be any tricks" Erasa saved him.

"Is that what you were really going to say?"

"Uh-huh sure was."

"Whatever I still say that he uses tricks" Videl said as the bell rang for next hour.

On the way over to the mall was awkward to say the least. So much tension was not meant for such a small vehicle, they all took Erasa's Volkswagen beetle. Finally they reached the mall.

"I'm sure glad that, that's all over with, can you say awkward" Sharpner said as he got out of the car.

"Yeah I'm surprised it was so quiet in there" Erasa added.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if _somebody _would tell the truth about _something_" Videl replied.

"Maybe it wouldn't' be awkward if _somebody_ would layoff and mind their own business" Gohan stated.

"Will you two just stop for once? It's like a bunch of preschoolers fighting over chocolate milk for kami sake" Erasa said getting annoyed.

"I will only if she will."

"I will if he tells the truth."

"STOP IT! We are here to have fun and get to know each other better okay, we are not having it start out like this now put aside your bullshit for now okay?" Erasa asked but it was more of a demand.

They both nodded in compliance "Good now shake hands." They did and while they were shaking hands Videl noticed Gohan's watch was the same as the gold fighters when he grabbed her fist this morning.

"Nice watch" she said sarcastically when they let go.

'_Oh no my watch, shit she totally recognizes it act casual a lot of people could have this watch.'_ "Thank you Videl."

Erasa smiled "see isn't that better; now let's go do some shopping."

They went on shopping and Videl was as suspicious as ever "so Gohan where did you get your watch?" he shrugged.

"I don't remember."

"C'mon babe quit wasting your time with nerd boy here, he isn't worth it." Sharpner said a bit jealous of all the attention Gohan was getting today and yesterday.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" they screamed at him at the same time. He was dumbfounded, he wasn't expecting that.

"What's going on now?" Erasa said as she came out of a dressing room struggling with the strap of the garment she was putting on.

"Sharpners just being an ass again that's all' Videl said flatly.

"That doesn't surprise me" she laughed.

"Hey guys thanks for inviting me to come here with you but I have to go."

"What but it's still early where do you have to go?"

"I know but I have to go do some stuff, I'll see you guys tomorrow" they all watched him leave.

"Finally that nerd is gone."

"Sharpner stop it, it's not nice to say stuff behind people's backs" Erasa scolded him.

"Where does he have to go?" Videl said her part of her thoughts out loud.

"Who cares Videl, he's probably nerding out" Sharpner said rather annoyed that Videl was still thinking about him.

"One more rude comment Sharpner and your walking home" Erasa threatened. "But why do you care so much?"

"Thank you…"

They both rolled their eyes at Sharpner "well I believe that he is the gold fighter."

"Your kidding me?" Sharpner and Erasa said in unison.

"Nope, I know he's not blonde but he talks the same as him, he was wearing the same clothes as him yesterday, he has the same watch as him, and he kinda looks like him."

Sharpner cocked his eyebrow "I think you hit your head to much."

"Shut up, i mean if you saw him up close like I have than you would see it, I'm sure of it you guys have to help me find out."

"There is no way in hell I'm trailing nerd boy."

"That's it your walking home, but I think I see what your saying. Alright I'll help he's a cutie I think it would be fun to play spy on him… you don't like him do you V?"

She blushed "how could you say that? He annoys the shit out of me, I just want to know if he's the gold fighter or not."

"Huh right, I'll play along with that I guess, but you wouldn't be blushing if it wasn't true" Erasa teased her.

"I'm not blushing you flustered me."

"Ha ha that's not even a good lie, but okay I'll leave it alone."

"Good do leave it alone, that nerd isn't worth your time" Sharpner said as he started his walk home.

"Alright we start operation find out if Gohan is the gold fighter tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 5

Authors note: well sorry this chapter is shorter but it seemed right to end it how it was. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, and to those who have read this so far too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next day Gohan was expecting the worst, since Videl recognized his watch was the same as the gold fighters. He didn't want to go to school so bad that day he tried to fake being sick, but Chichi knew that saiyan's don't get sick so he had to go anyway. Which he thought would really suck since he couldn't avoid Videl she was in his class, he reached the classroom and sighed '_here goes nothing' _and he nervously took his seat. "Good morning guys" he said trying not to let on how nervous he was.

"Good morning cutie" Erasa said with a wink.

"Morning nerd" was all he got from Sharpner.

Videl put an unsettling smile on her face "good morning Gohan, interesting that you're on time today" she said in a pleasant way that made him feel uneasy.

He grinned nervously "yeah, good ol alarm clock did it's job."

"Mmhmm I'm sure it did" she said in the same way, they both knew that she was referring to the fact that there was no robbery or anything this morning.

"Hey and you're on time too, isn't that something?"

"It sure is." '_I know what you're hiding, you should just stop lying and tell me the truth! But no matter I'll find out today for sure no matter what!'_ "Guess that's a sign that it's going to be a good day" she looked at him with that unsettling smile and knowing look in her eye and it made him shift in his seat.

"Omg! Look at this you two are getting along, your right Videl I think it'll be a very good day" Erasa said brightly.

'_well now this is odd, why isn't she hounding me or being a bitch? She's just looking at me in such an odd way it makes my skin want to crawl, I think I like it better when she's mean, this is just creepy.' _"Sorry I had to bail last night guys."

"Oh that's okay cutie, it was short notice anyways hey maybe next time you can stay out with us the whole night" Erasa said.

"Sure sounds great" Gohan said with a smile.

*Beep, beep*

Videl's communicator watch went off "yes chief what is it?" Gohan looked at her odd; it looked like she was crazy talking to her watch that just told her first hour started.

"What is she doing?" he whispered to Erasa.

"She's talking to the chief, her watch let's her get calls from them, it's from capsule corp."

"Oh…"

"Yes sir, I'll be right there. I gotta go I'll see you guys later okay?" Videl said as she ran out the door.

"Bye V, be safe!" Erasa said quickly.

_'that's not good, she could get seriously hurt, how am I gonna get out of here without people knowing?'_ "May I be excused?" he asked the teacher.

"Sure Gohan."

He walked casually out the door and then started running to the roof. Once he got up there he changed, went super and then flew off toward Videl's ki. His suspicions were correct as they approached the scene they could see about 10 buff bad guys and there was possibly more inside the building, and 3 inside their getaway car not to mention they were also armed.

"Alright so what happened?" Videl asked when she got to the chief.

"It's bad as you know they took the Mayor captive. The leader wants to fight your dad, and they also want to take over the city, they said that they will kill the Mayor and anyone who get's in their way."

"Well that's not gonna happen" she said as she put her hair in a ponytail, then Gohan showed up by her "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here in case you need help."

She scoffed "I won't." With that she went to the bad guys.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the bad guys said to her when she was in front of them.

"I'm the one that's gonna stop you guys from taking over the city."

They all laughed at her "sure little girl, go play with your dolls."

That really pissed her off, she clenched her fists and then punched the one that said that right between the eyes and he dropped to ground unconscious.

"What the hell?" another one said and tried to hit her but she blocked it and kicked him in the side of the head dropping him too.

"GET HER!" the one closest to the door yelled at the remaining 8. They all pursued her, she got into her fighting stance, tripped the first guy that got to her, flipped over him and double kicked another in the face when she landed. Then punched a third one square in the nose causing blood to fly out, he grabbed his throbbing nose and then she finished him off with a kick to the face. The guy that she tripped got up and punched her. She backed up a little and he got closer to her, then she punched him in the stomach and elbowed the side of his head, just for good measure when he hit the floor she kicked him in the head too. This pissed off the reaming 5 something fierce and they all decided to go at her the same time.

The scene was getting really bloody now, with blood coming from all six of the ones fighting, things really weren't looking in her favor anymore. Gohan was about to help her out when the biggest guy out of all of them came out of the building, he looked pissed. He was taller than Gohan and he was buffer than the other bad guys, he was the leader of them "STOP!" he yelled and the fighting ceased. He looked at his standing men and they were battered, he looked at the person they were fighting and she was in better condition than them. "You guys couldn't beat this tiny shit?"

"Sh-she's stt-stronger than she lo-looks sir" one of them said very shakily. He didn't look very thrilled at what he was told at all.

"Is that so, than fight me, who are you anyway?"

"I'm the one that is gonna stop your rampage of bullshit!" she spat out at him not being scarred in the least.

He tapped his chin with his pointer finger "is that so, then let's fight." He got into a stance, she back away a bit and got into a stance too. "Your move" he said to her.

She nodded and proceeded him with a barrage of kicks and punches which he blocked not exactly easily either, her last punch landed on his face, which angered him more he pushed her a little and then dropped kicked her and she slammed to the floor bleeding from the mouth. He shook his head "what a shame, she couldn't even handle one hit."

Gohan ran up to her, she looked bad really bad _'I should've stopped this sooner.'_

The boss looked at him "and who are you blondie, let me guess you're gonna stop me too?" he laughed and the rest of them laughed too.

Gohan didn't answer him and took Videl over to the cops so they could get her help. Then he walked back over to the boss and got into a fighting stance.

"Your funeral kid" the boss said and got into a fighting stance too.

"Your move" Gohan said flatly.

The boss shook his head "If that's the way you want it" and with that he pursued Gohan thinking it would be another easy take down, but he couldn't land a hit on the kid, so he tried his winning kick and Gohan dodged that just as easily as the rest of the attacks. The boss backed off panting.

"Is that all you've got? I didn't even break a sweat." That angered the 5 that were still standing and they tried to attack him but he took them out with a side chop to the side of the neck each. The bosses eyes widened and then went into angry slits.

"You're pushing your luck kid" the boss said trying to threaten him.

"Do your worst" Gohan said in the same tone as before, so the boss started to attack him again. Kick after kick, punch after punch nothing landed. The other 6 that were inside the building came out to see what was taking so long and couldn't believe what they were seeing, their leader couldn't hit his target. Finally Gohan switched to offensive and punched the guy in the face and he hit the floor, he was done. The others tried to run to the car but he stopped them and knocked them all out the same way he did the others. And then blew up the car and the other 2 still in it.

All of the cops were stunned just stunned, they really thought that Videl was the best fighter next to her dad but what she couldn't beat he did with ease. "Will you get the Mayor, he's in the building?" one cop finally managed to say. Gohan nodded and went to go get him.

"Wow that kid is amazing, he should be on the force." The chief thought aloud.

Gohan came back out with the Mayor walking beside him and everyone cheered. "Thank you young man" the Mayor said to him.

"You're welcome" he said as he went to the cops, "did they take Videl to the hospital?"

"No, she's in one of the cars."

"What? she needs help, god cops are dense!" he went and picked her up and flew away.

"We're not dense, are we chief?"

An hour later Videl woke up with a throbbing headache. "The Mayor!" she screamed out and tried to get up but Gohan stopped her.

"He's all right, you need to rest."

She glared at him "I don't need rest I'm fine."

"You do need rest, you took one hell of a beating, but you did awesome."

She was still glaring at him "so who finished them off? Was it you?" she said angrily her pride getting the better of her.

He sighed "yes, I finished them off, really you shouldn't be mad, you did do really good and with more practice you'll be awesome" he tried to reassure her.

She looked away from him sighed and let her guard down "th-thank you, thank you for saving me again and helping me" she said quiet and fast.

He smiled lightly "you're welcome, now rest." He said and took his leave.

"Wait!" she yelled after him, and he stopped not wanting to be rude. "Wont you tell me who you are now?"

He thought about it, "I think it would be best that I didn't." he tried to leave again.

"Wait, why not?"

"Something's are better left unsaid and this would be one of those things, I don't want anyone to know my identity for my family's sake, you can appreciate that can't you?"

"Will you tell me one day? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"When I know I can trust you that's when you will find out."

She looked down "you don't really have a reason not to" she tried reasoning.

"But I don't have a reason to; I've only seen you 3 times now."

"Well that's true, how about we hang out sometime then, and get to know each other?"

That surprised him _'wow she is that desperate to know who the gold fighter is… why?'_ he half smirked "perhaps" he said as he didn't let her stop him from leaving this time.

"Perhaps? What the hell is that?" she still screamed out to no one in the hospital bed now alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time he would get back to school he would've missed half the day, so he decided not to go back since he was already in trouble for skipping; not to mention he probably will never be able to ask to leave that class again since he didn't get back. '_I wonder if the school already called mom, or if they'll do it later. What should I do until it's time for school to be over now?' _he sat there weighing his options on what to do, he could train but going home all bruised and cut up wouldn't be good since Chichi would assume that he skipped school to go train. '_guess I'll go see Lime then.'_ So he flew off toward the village where she lived.

The two of them stayed friends since after he saved her and her village. They hang out sometimes but not usually in the early afternoon on a weekday. He got to her house and forgot that he was still super.

*knock knock*

She went to open the door "Gohan! Is something wrong?" she said with a mix of surprise and worry. He looked at her like she was nuts.

"Nooo, why would something be wrong?"

"Oh well because your super" she said feeling a bit dumb for saying that now.

"Oh, haha I guess I forgot; I was helping out the police in Satan City" he said with the Goku pose and grin.

"Satan City what were you doing there?"

"I go to school there now remember?"

She face palmed herself "right, right I remember that. Glad to know that the world isn't in danger" they both started laughing after they said that.

"Well not yet it isn't" he joked but she stopped laughing.

"Gohan that's not funny, just could've jinxed our luck."

He rolled his eyes "lighten up it's all fine, are you going to let me in or are we just gonna hang out in the door way?" he joked again.

"Geez right, sorry I forgot yeah come in… umm if you're in school now why aren't you there right now?"

He looked at her confused "did you just wake up or something? I'm not in school because I was helping the police out…"

A tint of red hit her cheeks "damn it, that's right you just disoriented me had me thinking that the world was in danger and such, damn I feel stupid."

He laughed "it's okay, you're not stupid but that was sure something."

"that's nice, so why didn't you go back to school?"

"Well I figured that I'm already in trouble for missing most of the day, so I decided not to go back and visit with you." He said while relaxing on the couch.

She laughed a little now and sat next to him "you know that your mom is gonna kill you right?"

"hmm, yeah so we should enjoy this moment" he said all overdramatic like.

She rolled her eyes " you're such a geek sometimes, but anyway I heard that there was gonna be another tournament sometime this year, are you gonna enter?"

He paused for a moment surprised that she would even think of something like that "your kidding right?" he shook his head "there is no way my mom would let me do that, plus than everyone will see how strong I am and things would be awkward at school… the list just goes on."

She rolled her eyes again and turned on the TV "yeah whatever… wait! They wouldn't recognize you if you had a disguise."

He thought about that for a minute "that's not a bad idea, but it's a problem and then I'd have to make up a fake name."

She turned to him "it shouldn't be a problem, you do have that friend that's like a genius and all maybe she could help you out; and thinking of a name couldn't be that hard I bet we could come up with one right now."

They sat there watching the TV, trying to think of something for quite a few minutes and suddenly Lime thought of something "I got it!" she yelled and startled him from his thinking.

"Damn, you almost gave me a heart attack, so what is it then?" he said holding his hand over his heart.

"Umm… I just lost it… hehe sorry."

He rolled his eyes at her " I think I got one! How about Saiyaman?"

She didn't reply right away "umm Saiyaman?" she repeated.

"yeah, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

She got an unsure look on her face " I think, that we should keep brainstorming" she said not trying to be completely mean.

They hung out for a few more hours and brainstormed along the way, but it came time to where Gohan had to go home and face the wrath of Chichi.

Goten was waiting outside for Gohan since his mom was not happy and didn't want to get on her bad side too. He looked up into the sky and started running toward his brothers ki. They were about 5 miles away from the house when he shouted "Gohan!"

Gohan looked down and flew over to his brother "hey squirt what's up?" he said when he landed.

"It's mom she's in a bad way."

Gohan cringed "did the school call?"

Goten nodded "uh-huh and mom said that you're gonna get it, I met you over here so I could warn you."

"thanks little buddy" he said as he hugged his little brother and they walked back to the house.

They got into the house and it was spotless, everything was in place and there was no Chichi to be seen. "Mom I'm home from school" he said loudly to see if she would appear and she did with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Home from school, don't feed me those lines Gohan; you've been up to no good and I know it. I knew this would happen if I let you go to the city, you're a delinquent now." She said wielding the frying pan the whole time.

Gohan put his hands up in defense " I was up to good I promise, I was helping the police."

She lowered the pan "helping the police? Gohan your suppose to up your studies not fight crime."

"I know, but people could've got seriously hurt today."

She narrowed her eyes "well I guess I'll watch the news and check your alibi. You know fighting crime won't make you normal and help blend in with the other students" she walked into the living room with the other two trailing her.

"I know mom, I was super so people couldn't recognize me."

"even if your story checks out, you still aren't excused for skipping school." He nodded and they watched the TV waiting for the news to come on. Indeed the incident that occurred today was on the news, so Gohan got off with a warning and a light grounding for skipping and a smack from the pan.

The rest of the week went on in that weird way of Videl acting nice and not questioning him. He had to give her props though the next day after the beating that she got she showed up at school, but that smile she's been giving him for 3 days now irked him.

"So does anyone have big plans for the weekend?" Erasa asked like she had something in mind while they ate lunch.

"I'm just gonna be training" Sharpner said flexing his biceps.

Videl rolled her eyes "I've got nothing going on, what are you planning?" she asked her overly happy friend.

"I'll tell you in just a second, Gohan do you have anything going on this weekend?"

"Umm, I don't think so…"

"Perfect, well we should have another trip to the mall today, and then we should go to a party tonight" Erasa said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so in" Sharpner said.

"A party, I don't know Erasa."

"Why not Videl?"

"Well because, bad things happen at party's people put things into others drinks while they aren't looking. People get drunk and act like total idiots, it just doesn't sound fun."

Erasa's smile dropped "Videl, can I talk to you for a moment over there?" she didn't have time to answer Erasa just drug her away.

"Ouch, I still have bruises you know, why'd you do that?"

"Cuz silly, if we get Gohan to go to this party then maybe we could get him to have a couple of drinks and then you can question him, and he'd most likely let his secrets slip then, so try not to make it sound that bad."

"But that sounds a little evil Erasa."

"Do you have a better idea? Since following him around doesn't work since he always disappears, so you in?"

She sighed "yes."

They walked back over to where they we're eating lunch and picked up where they left off "it's not that bad V, plus we can look out for each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm in."

"Good, how bout you cutie?" Erasa said to Gohan.

"I don't think I'll be able to go to the party, but I can swing the mall."

"Well don't tell your mom that it's a party, tell her it's a… study party that should work."

He shook his head "I don't feel comfortable lying."

Sharpner butted in "it's not really a lie since it's a party and people will be studying how much they can drink before they pass out, so there you go study party."

"Wow Sharpner that almost sounded smart" Videl said and they all three laughed at him.

"Shut the hell up" he said a bit angry, "so how bout trying that?"

Gohan sighed "I'll need to know where it is, what time it's at and what time it's getting over."

They looked at him a little stunned "damn your mom's a stickler nerd boy."

Gohan glared at Sharpner for that but didn't let it get to him this time " is it a problem getting all the details?"

"Parties usually end when everyone passes out, so there's no telling when that'll happen, but you can say that it's an overnight thing and you'll be back around noon" Sharpner said again.

"Wow more words of wisdom" Videl teased him.

He glared at her "when it comes to covering for parties I know my shit."

They all rolled their eyes at that " the party is at Rickson's but since you don't know who that is, just tell your mom that it's at my house" Erasa said while texting Rickson to get a time for when it starts "it's gonna start around 8, so that will give us plenty of time to go to the mall, get ready, and you to ask your mom" Erasa said pleased.

Once again after school they piled into Erasa's small car "I love weekends" she said as she turned on the car and the radio "I'm sure that this trip will go a lot better than the last one, and Sharpner remember what happened last time? well it will happen again if you don't mind yourself."

He rolled his eyes at her "pssh" was all he said and looked out the window.

The way to the mall went differently this time too; they had to suffer listening to Erasa sing along to the radio, after the second song they reached the mall thankfully. "Gah, finally I felt like I was going deaf" Sharpner said as they spilled out of the car.

"Sharpner you jackass" Erasa said rather pissed "don't think that just because you can't be mean to Gohan, you can be mean to me or Videl for that matter, you have one more strike and then you can walk your ass home" she said as she slammed the car door. The other three stood there surprised at her outburst, she stopped walking to the mall entrance and turned "well aren't you coming?" she said sweetly once again.

"Sometimes I swear she's bipolar" Videl whispered to no one and they started walking with Erasa.

"Alright we have to find a couple of cute dresses for the party Videl" Erasa said walking into a store filled with dresses.

"Na-ah there is no way in hell I'm wearing a dress, nope" Videl said shaking her head.

"Come off it V, we gotta look cute so come on, ooo here's a nice green one, and look here's a nice blue one for you" she held the dress out to Videl.

"No, no, no I won't do it" she said as she folded her arms.

Erasa pulled her into a changing room and put the dress in there with her "and you're not coming out until you try it on" she threatened.

"I hate you sometimes" she said while preparing to put the horrendous dress on.

"Mmyes well that makes you love me" Erasa said happily while she too was in a dressing room.

"So what do we do while their doing that?" Gohan asked Sharpner.

"well we wait for them to come out, and then we'll have to carry whatever else they get so going to the mall isn't all that fun until we hit the food court."

"yeah that doesn't sound so good, but the food part does, why do you agree to do this?"

"Cuz we get to hang out and sometimes Erasa models the clothes she tries on, even swim suits."

"Wow, that's low" Gohan shook his head and walked over to a clothes rack to look at it.

Sharpner walked over to him "why is that low? That's not the only reason I come along, it's just a plus."

He rolled his eyes "whatever…"

"Come on dude she's hot, you're not gay are you?"

"What? No I'm not gay, I agree she's hot but isn't that kinda like using her?"

"No, she wouldn't do it if she minded."

"Guess you're right."

"Yeah so, umm do you like Videl?"

He dropped what he was looking at "why would you ask that?"

"Well cuz you two talk a lot, and fight a lot it just seemed like there's something there."

Gohan shook his head "I don't like her that way, when we talk it isn't friendly, so I don't know where you're getting this."

"Right of course you don't…" Sharpner teased and nudged him.

"Seriously Sharpner I don't like Videl like that, I have a girlfriend." Sharpner looked at him surprised.

"We'll talk about this later the girls are coming"

"Alright let's go to a different store" Erasa said after they paid for the dresses.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The four of them went to Videl's to get ready for the party, and since Gohan and Sharpner were already ready for it since they didn't need to change or anything they just talked in the living room waiting for the other two.

"Alright Gohan, who is it?" Sharpner said eagerly.

He looked at him confused "Who's what now?"

Sharpner rolled his eyes "who are you going out with?"

"Oh that, well you don't know her cuz she doesn't go to school with us and lives in a village sort of by my house, but her name is Lime."

"Wow she lives in a village, those still exist?" he didn't really believe it since when people usually said that it was a lie.

"Of course they do, bet they are pretty rare now a day but yeah."

"Is she pretty? How long have you been dating?" Sharpner said still not believing it fully.

"Geez you're really into this aren't you?"

"Well it's interesting that a nerd like you has a girl, do you have a picture?"

"Even if I did, do you think that I'd show a horn ball like you? And yes she's pretty, and we've been going out for umm about 3 years."

"Wow! It's not like I'd do anything if you did show me a picture, come on dude I'm not that bad."

"Sorry I don't have one."

"Oh well, maybe I'll meet her someday, is that why you had to leave so early last time we went to the mall, you went to go see her?"

"Yeah that's why, could you stop asking so much questions now?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, oh here they come."

Erasa came downstairs first her dress was pink instead of the green one she looked at and it was skin tight and only went down to her thighs, the top of it hung low showing off her cleavage and it had spaghetti straps; definitely a party dress. And she had black 4 inch heels to go with it.

Videl came down seconds after and her dress was pretty much the same except for it was a sky blue color and it swayed freely at her thighs, she wore black booty shorts under it just in case, and her shoes too were black 4 inchers. And her hair was straightened.

"Damn you two look fucking hot!"

"Shut up Sharpner!" Videl exclaimed feeling uncomfortable in a dress.

"Alright well let's get going" Erasa said adjusting her dress "Sharpner will you drive, I think it would be difficult with these shoes on."

"So will walking" Videl said since she doesn't wear heals ever.

"Yeah sure, nerd boy did you talk to your mom yet?"

"Damn it! No I forgot to, can I use someone's phone?"

"Sure, sure here you go" Erasa handed him her phone.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Chichi answered.

"Hi mom."

Chichi gasped "Gohan! You were suppose to be home hours ago where are you?"

"I know, sorry I forgot to call, but I was wondering if it would be alright for me to stay out all night since it's the weekend, and I was invited to go to a study party" he prayed that she would believe it, she didn't answer right away so he got nervous "I'd be home at noon tomorrow."

Chichi sighed "well I guess that's alright, studies are important."

"thanks mom, bye." He hung up and inhaled sharply then exhaled.

"Well, look at nerd boy being a rebel" Sharpner laughed "doesn't it feel good?"

"Actually no, I feel guilty."

"Don't worry about it, you know it's all part of being a teenager, plus it's not like it's the first time you lied to your parents" Sharpner said as they walked out to the car.

"Actually it is" the three stopped walking and turned to look at him shocked out of their minds.

"H-how the hell have you never lied to your parents?" Erasa said in disbelieve.

He shrugged "it's not how I was raised."

"Psh, no one is raised to lie, it just happens" Sharpner said the same way as Erasa.

Videl shook her head "whatever, there's a first time for everything so let's get going."

Once again they crammed into the small car "we're not listening to that shit we did on the way here" Sharpner said changing the radio station.

"It's my car" Erasa protested.

"Well I'm driving so we'll listen to what I like this time, plus I think everyone would appreciate not puncturing their eardrums before we go to a party."

"Ass" was all Erasa said and she started to apply some lipstick in the rearview mirror "hey V do you want to put some on?" she said holding the lipstick tube in front of Videl.

"No! I'm already wearing a dress, I'm not putting make up on too."

"Oh come on V, it'll look good."

"No! Absolutely not" she crossed her arms and looked out the window that conversation was over.

They arrived at Rickson's house and there was already a lot of people there, when they got out of the car they could hear the music perfectly coming from the house. It was already loud to Gohan so he really didn't want to go in there "We don't have to go in there right?"

"Why what's the matter cutie?"

"The music is really loud; I don't want to go deaf."

"Psh it's not that loud nerd boy" Sharpner said while he entered the house and Erasa followed.

"I don't want to go in there either" Videl said as she walked to stand next to him.

"It's not that, it's just the music is really loud."

She looked up at him "You're keeping that line huh?"

He looked down at her and then away since he could practically see down her dress "I don't know what you mean, it's not a line, I'm serious I have sensitive ears."

"Hmm, well since we both don't want to go in there, what are we gonna do?"

"I'd say go somewhere else, but how far away are we from somewhere else?"

She laughed a little "it's pretty far by foot; this is practically in the middle of nowhere."

"Nah this isn't the middle of nowhere, I live in the middle of nowhere" he said while looking around.

She laughed again "that's right you live in the country, so you would know."

"Yes I would, but this is a nice scenery too, I can see the city lights off in the distance."

"Oh yeah, you wanted to see the lights at night, do you want to go do that instead?"

He looked at her confused "but you said that it's far by foot."

She rolled her eyes "well that's why we fly duh."

"Fly?" he said as she took out the capsule that held her jet copter "oh, you brought that with?"

"ha ha yeah, I did just in case I got a call from the chief, so how about it, wanna go?"

He shrugged "sure why not."

They lifted off into the air and Videl waited until they were really high in the sky to start asking him questions, since he couldn't escape.

"So what do you do after school usually?" she said trying to make it seem like she was starting a conversation.

He shrugged "I go home."

"No, no what do you do for fun is what I meant."

"Oh, well umm I uh… play with my little brother and train." _'shit I shouldn't have said that.'_

"You train? What do you train for?"

He sighed "martial arts."

"What? so you can fight?"

"I didn't say that."

"No but you train, so you must be able to, we should fight."

"What? no way I heard that you're the second strongest person alive, no way!"

"come on it should be interesting" she landed the copter in a field a little way off from the city and she jumped out of it "Come on let's get this thing going."

He reluctantly got out "Videl I really don't think that this is a good idea, and you're wearing a dress."

"I have shorts on under it, so come on get in your stance" she said as she got in hers. He did get into a stance but a sloppy one to try and hide the fact that he can fight. "You're move" she said. He shook his head.

"Nope you go first." She looked at him oddly.

"Alright, and don't worry I'll go easy on you" she lied, she wasn't going to go easy at all, she was going to try to expose him right here. With that she charged at him in full attack mode, even in his sloppy stance he still blocked everything that she threw at him, and to her surprise when their arms hit from him blocking it actually hurt her arm. "Well, your better than you let on" she said gaining her breath again.

"Guess I got lucky" she glared at him.

"Come on round two, you go first this time" she got back into her stance. He sighed but did it anyway, he wasn't throwing his attacks anywhere near full, and she still had trouble blocking him. After his next barrage of punches he almost hit her but pulled back his fist inches from her face.

"Why'd… you… stop?" she said out of breath.

He shrugged "it seemed like I won that round.

"But you didn't land a hit."

"I would've but I didn't want to hurt you."

That sentence pissed her off and she went at him full force again without warning, but he was still able to dodge her. "What the hell?" she said even more pissed that she couldn't touch him.

"Guess I'm a little better than I thought" he said playing dumb.

"A little, that's it no one has ever blocked every single hit that I threw at them, so just admit it already you're the gold fighter!"she said still pissed.

He shook his head "I'm not."

"Bullshit; you are!"

"I'm not."

She inhaled sharply trying to not lose it "you so are there is no way you aren't, all signs point to yes."

He looked at her confused "what signs?"

She rolled her eyes "the gold fighter shows up the same day you do, your clothes are the same that first day, you have the same attitude, you have the same watch, you sorta look alike hold the eyes and hair, and you can both fight pretty damn good."

He shook his head "those are just suspicions."

She shook her head too and glared at him "no they're not, and you are! ADMIT IT!" she screamed the last part at him. He cringed at the loudness. "There is no way you can prove that you aren't now so confess!"

He glared back at her "and what are you planning on doing if I do end up being the gold fighter?"

"There are no if's about it you are, and I don't know probably nothing, so tell me!"

"Alright fine, I am the gold fighter, but you can't tell anyone!" her eyes got wide.

"I knew it! Why can't I tell?"

"Because no one is supposed to know, I told you this already in the hospital."

"Right, right… what do I get out of keeping this secret?"

'_Your life!'_ his saiyan side roared in his mind, he shook his head "what do you want?"

She shrugged "would you be able to teach me to fly?"

"Yes, okay you'll keep my secret and I'll teach you to fly; want to start tomorrow?"

"Sure!" she said excitedly. "Want to see the lights now?"

He nodded "yes indeed!"


	7. Chapter 8

_Author's note: even though the last two chapters wren't the best (sorry for that) thanx for reading and reveiwing still i really aprriciate it :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The next morning Videl flew her copter over to Gohan's so she could get her flying thing going. It was 2 in the afternoon by the time she got there though since it took a few hours to fly there. When she landed Gohan came outside to great her.

"Good afternoon Videl" he greeted nicely.

"Good afternoon my ass, you said that you lived in the country this isn't the country; this is the middle of nowhere!" she said waving her arms about to prove her point.

"I told you that I lived in the middle of nowhere last night, plus I couldn't have told you that I lived all the way out here before, it being 5 hours from the city and everything."

"That's true I guess, but you could've cleared that part up last night. So do you get to school by flying, is that how you can make it?"

He nodded "let's go to the backyard to do this, there should be more room back there."

She looked at him like he was crazy 'more room is he kidding? This place has nothing but room.' She thought annoyed but still flowed him around the house "you know Gohan, I thought finally getting you to confess would be more interesting and I was also thinking that flying isn't enough."

He stopped walking and slowly turned to face her "what? you said you want to learn to fly, and that's all." He said annoyed.

"Yeah well I changed my mind, I want something else too."

"What else could you possibly want?"

"How do you change your eye and hair color for one?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Can't or won't?"

"Listen Videl, just because you found out that I am the gold fighter doesn't mean that I have to tell you anything else."

"Since I'm keeping one hell of a secret for you, you damn well should tell me what I want to know."

'that's it I said it once and I'll say it again, next time the world is in danger they're all screwed!' he shook his head again from the evil thoughts "How about this, if you can hit me then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

She glared at him and gave him a look saying that wasn't a good deal "You and I both know that's not going to happen" Videl said getting angry.

"Well then I can't help you, maybe if you weren't as weak as your father then you'd be able to do something."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed "my father isn't weak, how could you say that? He beat cell for crying out loud."

He face palmed "Come on Videl, you said it yourself you're not dumb; you honestly believe that your jackass of a father beat cell?"

She didn't know what to think about that, sure she had her doubts about her father but she couldn't fathom that he would take credit that wasn't his and go overload about saving the world like he has. "Of course he did, why do you think he didn't?" that was all she could think of to say.

'shit! I can't just tell her that I beat cell, she wouldn't believe it anyway.' He shrugged "I just don't think that he's capable that's all."

"You don't even know how strong he is, he is prided of being the strongest out there, but you can gladly fight him at the next tournament if you would even make it that far" she said spiteful.

He thought about that for minute fighting Hercule didn't sound like that bad of an idea "he'll be there?"

"Of course he will; he's also the defending champion."

Gohan's eye twitched then he couldn't help what came next he fell to the floor and started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is so funny?" she was now getting pretty angry at him. He didn't answer and just kept laughing. That pushed her farther she couldn't take it anymore she was about to kick him, but he caught her leg. He stopped laughing. Still holding onto her leg he tossed her backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you kick someone while they're laughing?" his temper flared and he stood back up.

"Because you were laughing at my dad you ass!" she said while getting back up, but he pushed her back down.

"I wouldn't get up right now if I were you" he said darkly and glared at her.

"What?" she said surprised and she wouldn't admit it but a bit scared too.

He shook his head "nothing, nothing here let me help you up" he offered her his hand and she took it. But as he was pulling her up she said something she shouldn't have.

"There is something seriously wrong with you" his eye twitched again and threw her back down. That time she landed with a thud "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with you; why would you even say that to someone?"

"Well I noticed it since the day we met, one minute you're mad as hell and then you're calm again. It's just very odd" she said still on the ground.

Why would it be odd that he tries to control his anger? He sighed "I would chop it up to hormones." 'stupid saiyan hormones.'

"Yeah sure, are you gonna help me up?"

He shook his head "fly back up."

"And how would I do that?"

"Find your ki, its hidden deep within you. You have to find it and pull it out then push it down so you will float up."

"Sounds easy enough." She said as she stopped moving and started to try and focus on finding her ki.

An hour passed and she was still on the ground, and Gohan decided to sit down since she hadn't made any progress yet, it sure seemed like it was going to be a long day.

"To hell with this" she said angrily and was about to get up.

"You can't expect to get it right away, it may take awhile."

She groaned "it's been a while."

He sighed "being impatient isn't going to help, I didn't get it right away either; guess you'll just have to try harder."

She glared at him, but went on trying anyway. While she was doing that Gohan got lost in his thoughts, something in the back of his mind was irking him.

'Why is it that when I'm around her to long I get the urge to kill someone? Sure she's annoying and pisses me off, but I still don't think that it should happen. It's got to have something to do with the whole saiyan thing; I have no choice but to talk to Vegeta. While I'm there I can ask Bulma about a disguise for the tournament, hope she wont mind.' Videl was trying to get his attention for a while now.

"GOHAN!" she shouted for about the 6th time, that last one shook him from his thoughts.

"Huh what, hey why are you standing?"

"Well I was trying to get your attention, but I flew upright" she said proudly.

"How do I know that you didn't just standup while I was spacing out?"

She glared at him "fine I'll prove it" after a few minutes she floated off the ground a little bit. "See" she said with a smile on her face.

"That's good, now all you have to do is work on staying up for a long time and moving."

"Alright, I'll do that" she started focusing again.

"Not right now you could exhaust yourself."

"I already feel pretty beat."

"Then relax" he said as he laid down in the grass and looked at the sky. She sat down where she was.

"Thanks for teaching me even though I pestered you for more than that."

"It's fine and your welcome."

They sat there for awhile not saying anything and just enjoyed the nature around them. The silence was nice too since it wasn't an awkward one, it was the first time that didn't happen. Things would possibly get better between them now too since Videl can't bother him about being the gold fighter anymore. It was now late in the afternoon.

'hmm I wonder what time it is?' Gohan thought to himself then looked at his watch 'whoa it's already 5. I should probably get to Bulma's before it gets too late.' he looked over at Videl and noticed that she had fallen asleep from the bliss of nature, or the exhaustion of finding her ki he wasn't sure which.

"Videl, Videl wake up you have to go now" he said lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"You have to go now."

"Well alright, but I'll be back tomorrow" she said as she got up and walked to the front of the house where her still decapsuled copter was.

He walked after her "wait, wait what?"

"I'll be back tomorrow, you know so I can work on staying up longer and moving" she said as she hopped into her copter and turned it on.

"COULDN'T YOU JUST PRACTICE AT YOUR PLACE?" he tried to yell over the sound of the copter, but all she did was wave at him goodbye and she took off. He sighed but went in the house to go tell his mom that he had to go over to Bulma's to bring Goten over there, since she couldn't know his real intensions.

"Alright well you two just be careful, you know flying at night can be dangerous" Chichi warned them.

"Yes mom" they both said at the same time, waved goodbye and took off.

"Hey Gohan?" Goten said as they were flying.

"What?"

"Why are we really going to Bulma's? I didn't even talk to Trunks today."

"Well see Goten I need to ask Bulma if she can make me a disguise."

Goten stopped flying "you mean like a super hero disguise?" he said excitedly.

"No, no, it's so I can fight in the tournament and no one will recognize me."

He got a fake sad face "oh alright" he started flying again. Gohan stopped him when he saw the sad look on his face.

"You can help me think of a name though."

Goten's face lit up "really you mean it?"

"Yeah, I haven't really decided on one."

"Yippie! Let's hurry up then!" Goten shouted and flew off really fast towards Bulma's.


	8. Chapter 9

Author's note: Thanx again for reading and all that jazz :) major plans for the story coming up in the next few chapters and they might take a bit longer to write...

Bloodriver101:Chichi doesn't have an idea for the name... and it won't be that predictable lol  
>MysticGohan87:Thanx a bunch :D<br>Sailor Saiyan007:Thanx for letting me know about the itallics thing and where to put the comma's :)  
>The0Blind0Writer:You know it, she'll probably even be that way after that too :) and thanx for all your support on this too.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Gohan went and got his disguise from Bulma and some answers from Vegeta; even though he had to fight him first. The fight didn't really seem worth it to him though since what Vegeta told him didn't really help matters much. He didn't want to believe that he has to embrace his saiyan side and there is no way to fight it. '_if I do that, and I mean IF then I could end up like Vegeta and that is NOT happening!' _It was plaguing him so bad that it even started to affect his attention in school.

'_There has got to be a way that I can deal with this, I'm sure that it never happened to dad. On the upside since there will be a tournament and I will be fighting people that should help control it loads; I just hope I won't lose it and kill everyone.'_ After that thought he shuttered in his seat, which caused him to get odd looks from the people around him. Videl leaned over to talk to him about it.

"Gohan are you alright? Gohan?" he wasn't responding though since he was still lost in deep thought, so she waved her hands in front of his face "Gohan?" she said while snapping now too.

He shook his head and turned to her, "what?"

"Are you alright, you just had a mini seizure or something?" he looked at her for a moment like she was out of her mind, then he smiled shyly.

"Oh that, yeah I'm alright just thought something that I didn't want to is all" she looked at him disbelievingly but shrugged it off.

"So did you make up your mind yet about the tournament?" she asked deciding to change the subject.

"Why are you so interested in that? are you gonna be in it?" he said the last part mockingly but it went unnoticed by her.

"As a matter of fact I' am. I'm _so_ interested in knowing if you're going to go or not because I think it would great to have a real fight with you, and you wouldn't be able to hold back there."

His saiyan side didn't like that it seemed to be implied that they were in the same ranks of skill. He half glared at her, "what makes you think that you'll even get a chance to fight me?"

She put down the pen she was writing with, stood up and leaned on the front of his desk with her hands, "excuse me what is that suppose to mean? You know that I'm not a bad fighter."

Noticing that his temper was spiking he took a deep breath, "just forget it, I didn't mean anything by it" he went to the work he hadn't even started on. She sat down in her seat again actually accepting that for an answer even though she knew he meant something by it alright.

The rest of that school day didn't go by very smoothly; Since Gohan spent the remainder of it trying to ignore Videl. He didn't want to argue with her or get into any avoidable confrontations either. He got to his house hoping that everything would be calm since Goten was over at Bulma's but he was going to tell Chichi about the tournament today.

"Hi mom", he said when he walked into the house.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"she asked while she was rinsing some dishes. He sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.

"Definitely not the easiest day ever", he said resting his head on his hands. "But that doesn't matter; you liked the tournaments when you were younger right?"

After he said that she put down the dish that was in her hands, knowing where this was going she decided to humor him anyways, "oh sure, one of the best days of my life took place at one of the tournaments. You know that's where me and yo-" he cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I know I've heard." Chichi was taken back from his rudeness.

"Gohan, you know that sort of behavior doesn't fly around here, I swear each day since you've gone to that city you are becoming more and more of a delinquent."

He rolled his at that "mom I'm not a delinquent, if I was I would be out vandalizing something or something. Anyway what would you think if I entered the tournament?"

She didn't even hesitate to answer that, "absolutely not, you could get hurt."

To say he was shocked at her sentence would be an understatement "mom really, at the tournament?"

"Absolutely it's very possible, you know your father fought Piccolo there and he got hurt pretty damn bad, it was a terrible sight; bones crushing and blood spewing everywhere" she shook her head from the images replaying in her mind "there is no way in hell that you are entering that tournament."

He tried to reason with her still "mom Piccolo is good now so that won't happen; plus even if he did end up at the tournament you know he wouldn't try to kill me."

She pretended to think of that logic but she already knew that, "no" she said simply and went back to doing the dishes.

Gohan frowned at that, he knew that once Chichi made up her mind it was hard to get her to change it or damn near impossible. He just had to think of something to say that would definitely get her to agree with it. So he tried the first thing that he could think of "you know Hercule Satan will be there" he said casually.

Chichi didn't stop the dishes or turn around she just kept what she was doing, "is that so? Well good for him then" she said trying to seem like she didn't care, even though she would like to see someone put that jackass in his place and Gohan would be a good candidate for it too.

"Well you know if I fought him I'd beat him" he said with a tone of persuasion. But that too still seemed to un-phase Chichi, she just wouldn't budge.

"And you could beat him to a pulp too no doubt, but still that isn't a place for you."

He thought that was going to work but since it didn't he tried a different tactic, "You know if I win first place there's prize money involved."

Chichi dropped the dish that she was washing and water splashed everywhere, she turned around to face him so fast she practically fell "what do you mean_ if_ Gohan? There is no if's about it you are going to win that tournament and bring home that money, you know we desperately need it." He smiled at that and she smiled back and then got a stern look on her face "well what the hell are you doing just sitting around? You have to go out there and train, now move it mister! And don't be late for supper either" she said while herding him out the door.

The days seemed to go by much faster with all the training; not only that but it also helped him be more himself and not the blood lusting saiyan that was trying to bust into his mind set. Him and Goten even trained together so that Goten could get ready for the tournament too. Even with all the preparation for the upcoming event he still hadn't settled on a name; sure there was one lurking in the back of his mind that he liked but no one else seemed to agree with it. So when the day arrived he decided that he would wing it.

It was now just a week before the tournament Gohan and Goten had just trained for the day. While they were relaxing before going back in the house to wash up before dinner Gohan heard an unclear voice in his head.

'_Hello?' _he just asked his own mind a question; sure he felt crazy for it but that wasn't his voice.

'_**Gohan!'**_ that time it came in clearer and he shot up from the laying in the yard next to Goten startling him in the process.

'_wh-who's there?'_ he shook his head at this craziness.

'_**Gohan, it's me Dad.'**_ He couldn't believe it, his dad was talking to him in his mind just how insane was he getting?

'_D-d-dad? How are you talking to me… is that really you?'_

'_**Yes it's me son, and King- kai is helping me talk to you right now'**_ he said sounding like his normal happy self. Gohan smiled.

'_It's great to hear from you anyway Dad.'_

'_**It's good to hear you too, but there is something serious that is going to happen.'**_ Gohan got a serious look on his face and Goten looked at him like he was crazy, he couldn't get his attention either.

'_Alright what is it?'_

'_**You're going to be at the next tournament right?'**_

'_yeees…. Why?' _

'_**I was afraid of that, look you have to be careful and I mean really careful there might be a new threat there, we're not quite sure if it's going to show there or not but you should be aware of it anyway.'**_

'_Damn this must be really serious, are you coming back though? If we need your help?'_

'_**Probably not, that's why I'm telling you so you can get ready and warn the others as well; though it sure would be awesome to see you again… I have to go now though bye son.' **_Subconsciously Gohan nodded his head.

'_Bye Dad.' _He said looking sad.

"Earth to Gohan?" Goten shouted flailing his arms about.

"What is it squirt?"

"What's with you? You just zoned bad, you were like gone." Gohan laughed at that.

"Sorry, but you should be careful at the tournament okay? Now let's go wash up so we can eat."

"Yeah!" Goten shouted and ran into the house.

Before Gohan went into the house he looked up at the sky and sighed a light hearted sigh then went in.


	9. Chapter 10

Author's note: alright well here is another one. told ya it would take a bit :) the ending might be odd but i hope you like it anyway. thanx a ton for reading and reviewing :)

Mysticgohan87: it wasn't rushed i swear i just leave some stuff out. and well i can't let that slip :)  
>bloodriver101:actually i haven't decided if he's coming back or not, right now it's a no though :  
>22: :) thanx<br>the0blind0writer: thanx a bunch man :) just give her time lol  
>sailor saiyan007: thanx gald you like it :) and also thank you for the helpful hints, i'm trying to keep them in mind while i write ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The day of the tournament had arrived, all of the z fighters were informed that some major shit might go down at it. In finding out that there was even one; some of them decided they too would join in the festivities of it.

It was still early in the morning. Chichi woke up her sons, "you two have to get up and get ready for the tournament now!" she said eagerly.

Slowly they got up and did the morning things that they had to do. After they ate Gohan got into his disguise; it had black boots with red lining, baggy black gi pants, a red sash, black gi top with long sleeve under shirt, a red cloth sort of like a turban on his head, and red wrist bands. To top it all off he was super so his eyes were a different color too. When he went downstairs to leave Chichi looked at him surprised.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she said still looking his disguise over.

"Yes, I think it should hide my identity pretty well. No one should suspect a thing."

"Right well we should be going; we have a long drive ahead of us." They got in the car and started off for their long journey. So Gohan had time to think of a name, so it wasn't completely ridiculous not being the first thing that came to his mind.

Despite how early they left they still only got there an hour before it started. Right when he got out of the car Gohan felt an unnerving presence there. It didn't really feel evil or unwelcoming, just unfriendly he figured it was just Vegeta so he shrugged it off. '_I can't forget what dad said though still.' _He went to go look for the registration table.

"Hello, I would like to sign up for the tournament" he greeted the person at the registration table.

"Alright, you'll need to fill these out then. When you're done doing that you can go ahead and go into the waiting area with the rest of the already signed in fighters" the person said as he handed Gohan the papers.

"Thanks", he said as he gave the person back the papers.

When he entered the waiting space, there were already quite a few fighters in there and amongst them was Videl who looked like she was looking for something or someone. '_There's no way that she'll be able to know it's me.' _Amongst her searching her eyes came across him, she glared at him for a moment but continued on. '_Phew the last thing I would need would be for her to blow my cover. Now I just have to hope that Goten wont.' _

Recognizing his ki Krillin came over to him "hey I haven't noticed anyone that would pose as a threat yet", Krillin said to him.

"Well, they might not come here but remember just be on your guard for something. When I got here though I felt something unfriendly."

Krillin nodded "it might have been Vegeta", he paused and looked at Gohan, "it that really what you're wearing bro?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed that he kept getting asked that "yes it is, you didn't know it was me by looking at me did you?"

"well no…"

"Alright then", was all he said and walked away. He didn't want to get angry before the tournament even started. The only thing that he pretty much only wanted to think about was whether or not he would remember his name by the time they start the qualifying rounds.

He was getting a few looks from people, he couldn't tell if they were good or bad but it still irked him. And it wasn't until one individual dressed similar to him, but with green where the red was bumped into him that he got completely unnerved. Not only did it seem intentional since there was plenty of room around him, but the person glared at him something fierce.

'_Alright dad, you have to tell me something more about who or what this threat is!' _he yelled in his mind not really expecting an answer either. The person that ran into him looked back at him and glared again, before he turned the corner. It was then that he noticed that person even had the same colored eyes as him. '_What the fuck is going on here? We're dressed alike and have the same eye color and if I'm not mistaken we even are the same height. Dad talk to me seriously, now would be good thanx!' _

"Gohan!" Goten shouted and ran over to him. Gohan jumped not paying attention to what was going on around him, also not expecting to hear his name.

"Shh! You can't call me that, I'm incognito remember? Anyway what is it?"

Goten tilted his head at the word incognito, "I thought that I was just talking to you, but then I realized that you weren't wearing green. That's not all he sounded like you but he was a real jerk."

Gohan's heart skipped a beat that, now he was really on edge "I told you to be aware here, from now on don't talk to anyone unless you're fighting them or recognize their ki alright?"

Goten nodded, "right! Will do… umm what do I call you anyways?"

"Call me bob."

Goten raised his eyebrows, "Bob? I liked Saiyaman better" he walked away shaking his head and went to get a snack.

Minutes passed and they had to draw numbers to see who would go against, and when.

"Alright… the preliminaries will begin now!" one of the monks announced.

The first to competitors walked up to the ring and one of them was the guy who was dressed like Gohan. Before they began their matched he glared at Gohan again. '_what's with this guy? And why am I actually getting afraid of him?' _

"Fighters 1 and 2 begin!" the first fighter charged the person dressed like Gohan, in the blink of an eye though he leveled his opponent. Everyone gasped not knowing how he did it, but the poor guy was lying on the mat unconscious. "Fighter 2 advances!" before he got off the ring he gave Gohan an evil smirk.

That person was so bothersome to Gohan and unnerving that he had to tell the other guys to beware of him. The attention that he was giving him was so unnatural it was like he knew who Gohan was. The only ones the knew though were ones that could recognize his ki, and he didn't know this guys so it was safe to say that he didn't know him. '_Any help up there? Any at all would be great!'_ he yelled in his head again trying to get some answers from the only people who might know something, but they weren't responding to him.

"Hey you!" he was thrown from his thoughts and turned around to be faced with no other than Videl.

"Me?" he said while pointing at himself, it caused her to glare at him.

"Yes you, you wouldn't happen to know a Gohan would you?" she asked in a knowing tone. He jumped a little surprised that she would ask that and shook his head. She rolled her eyes "right well someone told me that I should ask you where he is. Any ideas?"

He laughed nervously "no of course not, I don't even know who that is", luckily his number was called so he had to go fight someone.

'_It has to be him why else would someone say that? well I'm gonna watch him fight then I'll know.' _She thought while watching the fight. Once again as soon as it started it was over and she approached him once he got down. "alright drop the act, I know it's you Gohan."

"Shh, you can't say that, fine it's me. But who told you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know who it was, I thought it was you, he even sounded like you. He told me that you were you though."

His eyes almost shot out of his head at that. _'how could he possibly know who I am?'_ "Are you sure about that Videl? Are you sure that he didn't mean someone else and you just guest me?"

She rolled her eyes "he definitely meant you; he said the person dressed like me. Why can't I know who you are I won't tell anyone."

"What the hell? I guess it's alright that you know. From now on though call me Bob."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Bob?"

He sighed, "yes Bob."

"You couldn't think of anything better than that?"

He was getting a bit pissed now, "don't you have to go fight now or something?"

She smirked, "why yes Bob I do", she walked to the ring laughing at the name he chose.

'_God what a bitch.' _

'_**Gohan watch your mouth!'**_ he jumped at the voice that intruded his mind and then got annoyed with it.

'_Sure now you decide to show up; and I didn't say anything I thought it.'_ He waited for a response and got nothing. '_Well isn't that just nice, stop spying on my mind if you're not going to help me!' _he felt crazy yelling at his head, but he felt that is had to be done at that moment.

Besides the odd occurrences with the mystery person the preliminaries were going nice. Everyone was advancing not having to fight each other yet, which meant that there would be problems in the finals potentially. Chichi was expecting him to win after all, luckily they had two chances at the finals though with Goten advancing as well; but the mystery person was also advancing irking Gohan even more. Though there was something vaguely familiar about his presence more and more as the fighting went on, but no one could put there finger on it.

They also started to feel that he was also friendly, which was odd since he wasn't nice to well anyone. Because of this they figured that he wasn't the threat that they were warned about; but they weren't going to just void him off completely; it was mainly because of his unhealthy interest in Gohan.


	10. Chapter 11

Author's note: well this took longer than i thought... but hope you like it. thanx for reading this so far :D  
>Thanx a bunch to you reviewers :D i really appriciate it... <p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Hour break before the finals!" one of the monks announced over the loud speaker.

The gang decided to grab a bite to eat.

"So umm… Bob, do you know anything else about this threat?" Krillin asked Gohan. Vegeta actually dropped his fork hearing the name Bob.

"What the fuck… why is the baka's spawn calling himself Bob?" Vegeta said quite annoyed that a saiyan would even considering doing such a thing.

"I don't know anything else Krillin" Gohan answered trying to ignore Vegeta's insult to his father.

"He's undercover or something like that Vegeta," Krillin told him. Vegeta scoffed and kept on eating. "it would really be nice to know when it's going to come… I hate being on edge."

"I know Krillin but there is nothing that I can do."

After that Videl came and sat down with them; this caused Krillin to raise an eyebrow at the situation. Since it seemed like it made Gohan feel uneasy.

"So Go… I mean Bob, I figured out the mystery person's name that is dressed like you," Videl said to him. Krillin got an evil smile on his face.

"Hey Bob, who's the girl?" he said all teasing like; Gohan just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Nice Videl, so what is it?"

"His name is… well the name that he signed in with anyways is Bane."

"Hmm… Bane… well that makes sense," Gohan said then started to eat. Videl got an annoyed look on her face. She didn't like that he didn't seem to care about this Bane character. When in all actuality it bothered him indefinitely.

"Well I sure as hell would not like to fight him", she said sounding a little distressed. "You know he's kinda creepy and all", she was laying it on thick, but she was trying to get an emotion out of him. And she was annoying him.

"Okay, what? why would it be a big deal for you to fight him?" he said really annoyed.

Vegeta however was getting annoyed at these antics as well. It was causing him to not be able to enjoy his food completely. "Take your damned lovers' quarrel somewhere else!" Gohan glared at him.

"You're an idiot Vegeta, come on Videl let's talk over there", he said pulling her along, without her even being able to object.

"Ouch Gohan what the hell?" she yelled as she struggled to get her arm away from him.

"Shut up Videl, you know my name is Bob! Damn."

She rolled her eyes "right sorry. Anyway the big deal is that guy's fights are all over before they start."

He looked at her skeptically "really? That's your big deal; maybe everyone he's fighting isn't that good. You're in the finals anyway so why do you care?"

She glared at him. But she couldn't deny that he had a point. She was already in the finals so that was an accomplishment it's self. "you're right, but if I fight him. Then I won't be able to fight you."

He rolled his eyes, "then you'd just have to beat him wouldn't you?"

She could've slapped him right then and there; he made it sound like it was a simple task. Sure she had no idea how strong the guy is; but damn he could obviously fight. She was about to say something smartass back, but Bane walked by them. He glared at Videl and smirked evilly at Gohan once again. There was something really disturbing about that now.

The first time it happened Gohan thought it was just because they had similar outfits. But now he could tell that it was a little bit personal. He still didn't know what Bane's intentions were at all, and he still didn't seem totally bad to him either. But the unfriendly feeling that he had when he first got there started to grow whenever Bane would give him that look.

There was still about half an hour to go before the finals would start. Everyone was calming down in thinking that there was a threat here. Since nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, except for one person of course. But they could usually tell if someone had bad intensions by now. Secretly Krillin was hoping that he didn't have to fight Bane right off the bat.

"15 more minutes before the matches begin!" a monk announced.

"Will all the fighters report to the main building so we can get all the matches figured out?" another monk announced.

Videl smirked, Gohan sighed, Goten cheered happily that it was getting closer to the fights. Vegeta really didn't seem to care either way, though he was annoyed that is was taking so long for them to get to the point. Krillin started to worry about who he was going to stuck with. Piccolo was calm, since he pretty much always was anyway. Bane too smirked but evilly. And that left the elusive Hercule Satan, who faked an injury through all the preliminaries and now didn't like the outcome of the final fighters.

They all reached the main building and where in the waiting quarters for the fighters.

"All right, so this is how where going to do this, you are each going to draw a number. That number will determine the spot in which you will fight, and who you will fight first. So once your name is called come up here and reach your hand in the box and draw a number. Tell us the number that you have drawn. All drawings are final; there is no changing your number."

"Mr. Satan, you are first."

"Alright!" he said in his obnoxious voice and walked over to the monk holding the box, he put his hand in it and scrambled around the numbers. "number 3!" he jeered and walked back over to the spot he was before.

"Piccolo, you are next."

He didn't say anything and just walked over to the box. He stuck his hand in the box and mixed around the numbers too. "6." Was all he said and walked away.

"Miss Videl, your draw."

She got a fake serious look on her face and walked over to the box. She put her hand in but didn't mix them around any and pulled a number out. "I'm number 2" she said nicely and walked back to where she was.

"Bob, it's your turn."

Gohan nodded and walked over to the monk, he put his hand in the box and mixed around the numbers too. "I got number 7." He said to the monk and walked away.

"Vegeta, it's your draw."

He scoffed and walked over to the box, stuck his hand in, and didn't waste time either, and pulled out a number right away. He laughed when he looked at the number, "number 4!" he said while still laughing.

Hercule frowned for a moment, and then laughed arrogantly to out laugh Vegeta. Vegeta stopped laughing and walked over to him.

"What are you laughing about clown?"

Hercule gulped and then smiled nervously, "it's just great that, I get to fight someone worthy." He said and laughed arrogantly again.

Vegeta scoffed at him, "what an ass clown."

"Alright moving on, Bane, it's your turn." One of the monks said trying to get things back under wraps.

Bane nodded, and walked calmly over to the monk holding the box, and mixed around the little bit of numbers remaining. He rolled his eyes when he looked at his number, "number 1." He said and walked back to where he was.

"Goten, it's your draw."

Goten smiled and clapped then ran over to the box, he jumbled around the two remaining numbers like there was still more than that, "I got number 5!" he said happily and ran back over to where he was.

"So then Mr. Krillin that makes you number 8." The monk said as he wrote on the board the list of who was fighting who.

"The first fight of the Finals is… Videl vs. Bane! The second Mr. Satan vs. Vegeta! Third we have Piccolo vs. Goten! And the 4th fight is Krillin vs. Bob! The fights will start in a moment."

Piccolo wasn't happy with the turn out, sure he knows that Goten is strong, but it still wont be much of a fight. Though it would be more challenging than the ones before.

Videl was pissed and felt that she jinxed herself, of course she would have to fight the one person she really didn't want too.

Krillin was probably the most pissed of all, since he had to fight Gohan. He was hoping that he would make to at least the second round of the finals, but fate wasn't on his side.

Hercule was scared and trying to think of a way that he wouldn't have to fight Vegeta. But his efforts failed and the monks kept telling him that he had to fight. He was sure that he would come up with something though, but it was going to take a lot more than faking a stomach ache.

The gong was sounded "Will Videl and Bane please make their way out to the ring! The finals are about to start!" the announcer of the fights called out into his microphone.

Videl gulped before she went out there and turned to Gohan, "wish me luck," she said nervously.

"Good luck", he said with a half smile.

As Bane walked by Gohan he gave him a wink and then went onto the ring. That gave Gohan a really bad feeling and now he was sure that Bane was a threat. And he was now worried for Videl.

* * *

><p>Next time fighting :D and shit might get real!<p> 


	11. Chapter 12

Author's note: okay first off i'm sorry that this one took forever for me to get up there... and i hope you like it : D  
>and thank you to those of you who have read this and or reviewed it, so far : D... well till next time.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Her heart was pounding in her ears; she could see no flaw in her appoints stance and determination in his eyes. For the first time in her life she was starting to doubt herself. Not really in her abilities but in her chances to win. It just had to happen, the one fight that she didn't want, and it was her first match.

The intensity of waiting for them to sound the gong was becoming a growing agony for both fighters. For Videl because she knew one hell of a battle was coming, and for Bane because he just wanted to get this match over with. 5 seconds that seemed to last forever, and then it happened the scariest sound she's ever heard, the battle had begun.

They were both standing a defensive position, but he motioned for her to go first. Her heart skipped a beat and she shook her head and beckoned for him to begin. He took a step forward and she took a step back. He then half smiled, shook his head and once again motioned for her to start.

She took a deep breath to try and collect herself, then let it out and charged at him. Punch after punch of hers Bane seemed to dodge effortlessly. She changed her attacks to kicks and on the final barrage she threw a punch that landed on him. He then backed away and glared at her, he then charged at her without warning firing off his own barrage of punches.

It was starting to weigh on her, he was just too fast and too strong. She blocked a lot of them but most hit her. Unexpectedly he landed a round house kick to the side of her head, right after the barrage of punches. Some blood flew out of her mouth and she landed on the mat with a thud.

Bane smiled evilly at the sight. He didn't wait for her to get up and jumped on top of her and started to punch the shit out of her. Blood was flying everywhere, after a minute of that he got off of her, " I decided I'm not going to let it end this quick, now get back up!" he spat at her venomously.

Everyone in the stands was shocked by what they saw, since they all were thinking that Videl was the strongest person alive next to her oaf of a dad. In the fighters waiting area Hercule was pissed to say the least, he wanted to find a way to get Bane disqualified since he thought that beating should be against the rules. And Gohan was even more scared for her know.

Videl needed a moment to regain anything she had left. She was bloody and beaten pretty bad already and their fight was only going for 5 minutes. She got into her defensive stance once again, she didn't motion to him that she was ready he just charged. He started with a kick to the stomach and while she was reeling from that, he elbowed the back of her neck; making her fall down.

While she was lying on the mat trying to get up Bane punt kicked her; she flipped in the air a couple times and landed on her back. Right when she landed Bane jumped up in the air and came down with his fist right into her gut. Causing her to scream out in pain and spit some blood out. He then sent a barrage of punches to her gut while she was still lying there. She couldn't do anything but puke since it hurt so bad.

Gohan was now shocked; he could believe the torture she was getting right now. Watching punch after punch he couldn't take anymore. "Someone has to help her!" he yelled out in the waiting room.

"Wait bro!" Krillin said putting a hand on his shoulder, "if you go out there you wont be able to compete."

He looked at Krillin in disbelief "I don't fucking care, she's only human for crying out loud. She could really die." Right then they heard her scream out in pain.

Krillin sighed, and nodded, "do what you have to do."

With that Gohan ran out to the ring as fast as he could and tackled Bane off of Videl. They rolled a few times but didn't fall off the ring. The announcer was so shocked by all the events that where going on he couldn't even call the fight off. Bane pinned Gohan when they finished rolling and yelled at him. "What the fuck are you doing? This is my fucking fight!"

"That wasn't a fight that was a massacre; you were going to kill her!" Gohan yelled back.

Bane smirked, "I wasn't going to kill her, I was just going to beat her to an inch of her life."

Gohan glared at him, and could hear Videl coughing in the background. He then powered up causing Bane to get off of him. Bane smirked at him, "so then I guess it's your turn." He said and then too powered up. It caused both of the turbans to fly off their heads reviling blonde spiky hair on both parties, which resembled Gohans. This shocked Gohan even more now; Bane looked exactly like him it was like looking into a mirror. His jaw dropped.

"Wh-ho are you?" Gohan asked. Bane didn't answer though he just did his usual evil smile, and charged at him. Though Gohan wasn't ready for the attacks he could still block them all. This was really getting on Banes nerves; he had to step up the game. So he progressed the momentum and the force of his attacks.

Gohan noticed this and didn't falter; he just upped the ante too. They finally separated after the fail of attacks, and neither was even close to being out of breath yet. Bane glanced over at Videl who was still down on the mat. No one helped her up yet because they were still too stunned. He then glanced back at Gohan and gave him that wicked smirk again. He stuck out his right hand a little and started to gather a ki ball in his palm.

Right away Gohan knew what he was scheming. Bane released his ki ball at the helpless Videl and halfway to her Gohan released a counter attack, causing them to explode on each other. Bane wasn't pleased in the least. And Gohan was dumbfounded now since before Bane said that he wasn't trying to kill her, but just now that would've most definitely done the job.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gohan yelled at Bane, he didn't say anything and just smirked at Gohan again.

The announcer shook his head after seeing the bright ki blast, and finally gained his senses back. He didn't expect to see 3 people on the ring though. "looks like we have to take a slight intermission folks, but please feel free to visit our snack stands in the mean time." he walked over to Videl and knelt by her, " can you walk Videl?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

The announcer nodded, "we're going to need a stretcher out here!" he announced in his microphone. He then walked over to Bane and Gohan, who were staring each other down intensely. "So what happened here?" he asked them both. He didn't get a response from either, "umm Bob, uh Bane?" he tried again, but he still got nothing.

One of the monks told the announcer that it was Bane and Videl's fight, so that they can get this thing moving along smoothly again. They weren't sure if they were going to disqualify Gohan yet or not, since the fight was turning into a one man massacre. So the monks just decided to call the fighters off the mat.

"Bob, and Bane please return to the fighters waiting area", was announced over the loud speaker. Bane smirked again and then walked off the mat, then Gohan did the same.

"We'll get back to that fight on who the winner is, in a moment but for now, if Hercule Satan and Vegeta could make it to the stage to start the next fight." Vegeta scoffed at that since he knew he wasn't really going to have much of a fight. Both fighters got to the mat, "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" the announcer stated in the micriophone.


End file.
